Aftermath
by Tetsu-sama
Summary: Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was never a big drinker, and the aftermath of the annual military banquet may just prove why, won’t it? RoyRiza. ON HIATUS


Aftermath

By the Queen Samurai

Chapter One: Awkward Situation

Disclaimer: Don't own it

A ray of light coming through the blinds hit Riza in the eyes, fully waking her. 'Damn I have a headache.' Looking around the room she froze, it wasn't hers. The discarded clothing on the floor however, was. Telling herself not to panic she searched for the reason that she was in this predicament. Fuzzy thoughts came to her. The annual military banquet, the risqué black dress that was currently on the floor, the champagne, and…Mustang. 'Idiot' she told herself.

Wrapping the white bed sheet around her thin frame she slipped out of the bed. Not wanting to put back on her rumpled dress she rummaged through what she now knew to be Mustang's dresser. The creak of the door opening caught her attention and she spun around, eyes locking with the one and only Colonel Roy Mustang. Surprisingly he was the first to look away.

"Damn, Riza. I don't know how to say this but, I'm sorry," Walking over to his dresser he pulled out a black pair of boxers and plain white T-shirt. Handing them to Riza he turned around so she could change. "We'd both had too much to drink, and well, I wasn't thinking. I, I feel like I took advantage of you and," a delicate hand was put over his mouth.

"Shut up." Riza stated. "I'm sure I had just as much a part in this as you did." Turning around Roy looked down at Riza staring up at him defiantly and sighed.

"You're right, you did look damn good in that dress," he said returning to his regular demeanor. "You absolutely swept me off my feet," a pause, "what do you remember about last night?" He asked tentatively.

"Enough," Riza said, a blush rising to her cheeks. Stopping as if to ponder what she was about to ask she finally blurted out in a tiny voice, face down, "was I just a drunken mistake?" Roy looked down at her blond head, and pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"I hope not. I like you just where you are." Riza smiled into his shirt, it was the best she would get out of him. "In fact, I should order you to where that dress or my clothes to work everyday!" Roy said, utterly ruining the moment. Laughing Riza pushed him away from her.

"I think not sir."

"We will see," Roy said smirking. "There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry." Turning he walked out of the bedroom, Riza the standard two steps behind him. Grabbing some bread and butter they sat down next to each other at the table. With a serious look on her face Riza started the conversation.

"What are we going to do about this sir?"

"What do you mean, do? And drop the sir." Roy said stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth.

"About _us_ Roy, this is strictly against protocol." Riza said sighing. From the surprised look and his face it appeared he had forgotten. "How many people saw us leave together last night?" Riza asked.

"I don't know," Roy replied after a pause, "it's highly likely most everyone. We'll have to keep this a secret; neither of us can afford to be fired."

"Well I'm sure will figure out something." Riza said stifling a yawn. Her headache was starting to subside and the awkwardness of the situation was begging to get to her. "Um, I should probably be going."

"I guess so," Roy said. "I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks," Riza said smiling as she walked to the bedroom to claim her belongings. "Hey Roy, where's my gun?" Riza asked rummaging around the bedroom.

"It's by the door, along with your purse," Roy said coming up to lean on the door frame. "Ready?" Turning he walked toward the front door. Walking quietly behind him Riza asked another question that had been on her mind,

"Nothing changes in the office?"

"Nothing changes in the office." Roy confirmed. The rest of the ride to Riza's apartment was quite, each reflecting on what had happened and how it could alter the future. Roy stopped the car in front of her apartment and unlocked the doors. Getting out of the car Riza felt a tug on the shirt was wearing, turning Roy kissed her on the check. "You can keep my clothes, they look good on you."

Blushing Riza shut the car door and watched as Roy pulled away. It wasn't until she got up to her apartment and was apologizing to Black Hayat that Riza remembered a detail she had looked over.

They hadn't used protection.

A bit shorter than I usually do, but, it seemed like a good place to end it. I decided that there weren't enough RoyRiza fics out there and decided to write this story. Hope you like it!

The Queen Samurai

Next Chapter

Back to work, will everything really be the same?

Review, Review, Review!


End file.
